


Daredevil

by BadLuckBlueEyes



Series: Snapshots 'Verse [22]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cameras, Canon Disabled Character, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Photos, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Foggy Nelson, and stuff, fluff and free bagels, give him credit he's trying, jack ships it, jack's a good dad, the finale finally, the romance that's been sort of building for the entire series finally happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckBlueEyes/pseuds/BadLuckBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part twenty-two of Snapshots, in which Matt becomes a hero and everyone lives happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daredevil

“I know I haven’t earned it, but I need you to trust me.” Matt said, and Foggy realized at that moment that he needed to let Matt go, because he might be the only way that Fisk would actually go away. He was the only one that could achieve what they had been working toward. 

“Alright, go be a hero.” He said, and Matt nodded, hopping into a cab and driving off. Foggy turned around and hopped into the cab with Karen, making sure she got into her apartment building before walking the short distance to Jack’s, knocking on the door. Jack opened the door and immediately let Foggy in. 

“‘I love the stupid devil of Hell’s Kitchen support group’.” he mumbled, walking into the living room. “You watching the news?” 

“Yeah, I’ve been paying attention.” 

“Matt just went after Fisk. I didn’t know where else to go.” 

“Son of a bitch. Okay. I’ll get the whiskey.” Jack started going through the cabinets, pulling out two tumblers and a bottle, bringing them both into the living room. He sat down and poured it, handing one tumbler to Foggy. They sat in silence, nursing their drinks. 

“I’m worried about him.” Foggy said. 

“Me too. But if he’s anything like me, he won’t let himself get knocked down.” 

“He is just like you, Jack.” 

“Guess I raised him right.” Jack took a sip of his whiskey. “We just have to sit here and hope for the best.” They didn’t have to sit for long. Foggy’s phone rang a few minutes later and he glanced at the screen, his breath catching in his throat. 

“It’s Matt.” He told Jack, relief flooding through him. He picked it up immediately. “Hello?” 

“Foggy.” Matt sounded exhausted, but Foggy couldn't help but feel elated that he had been the first person Matt called. 

“Yeah, I’m here. Did you do it?” 

“Fisk is in the back of a police car with Brett. He’s down for the count.” 

“You didn’t kill him, right?” For a second, Foggy didn’t want to hear the answer. 

“No. I knocked him out.” 

“Thank god.” Foggy leaned back. 

“Can you… Can you come over? Please?” 

“Yeah buddy, I’ll be there in a few.” 

“Okay. I’m going to call my dad.” Matt’s voice became muffled, as if he was going to hang up. 

“I’m with your dad right now. You want him to come over too?” 

“You are?” Matt sounded confused. 

“I’ll explain later.” Foggy laughed despite himself. 

“Can he come over too?” 

“I’ll make sure that he does.” Foggy hung up, rising and reaching for his jacket. “Matt wants us at his place.” 

“I heard. Let’s go.” Jack put the tumblers in the sink and they hurried over. Matt was waiting for them, sprawled on the couch. He left the door unlocked for Foggy and Jack, who entered quietly. 

“Hey.” Matt greeted. He was still in the suit, the cowl on the floor next to him. 

“Hey yourself.” Foggy replied, looking Matt over. “You upgraded your outfit. Are those _horns_?” 

“Horns?” Jack echoed, walking over and picking up the cowl. “Nice touch.” Matt smiled a little, closing his eyes. 

“Thought it fit.” Matt said. “Devil of Hell’s Kitchen and whatnot.” Jack nodded, impressed, and Foggy walked into the kitchen looking for a beer, muttering something about him being a dork devil. 

“I heard that, Foggy.” Matt called, and Foggy snorted, pulling several beers out of the fridge. 

“I figured.” his response came out more awkward than he intended, and he bit his lip, going quiet as he carried the drinks to the living room. He passed out the beers and everyone was quiet. Matt was struggling to stay awake on the couch, and Foggy and Jack were too relieved by Matt’s continued existence to try to do anything. 

It was a somber celebration, but it was a fitting one. 

Jack left first, finishing his beer and saying that he had to work the next day, adding that he’d stop by in the morning and drop off some bagels. 

“I’m proud of you, kid. You did good tonight.” he said under his breath to Matt, ruffling his hair before leaving. Matt smiled slightly and nodded his head a little, not moving from the couch. The door closed behind Jack, leaving just Matt and Foggy behind. 

“I’m glad you’re alive.” Foggy said, moving to the couch, picking up Matt’s legs and moving them so he could sit down next to him. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” Matt said, pushing himself into a sitting position. 

“Well, I guess it’s hard to stay away.” Foggy replied. Matt nodded, leaning over and resting his head on Foggy’s chest. 

“Don’t want you to go.” Matt mumbled. “You’re comfy. Missed you.” Foggy hesitantly raised a hand to smooth Matt’s hair away from his forehead and was immediately rewarded by the other man snuggling closer. 

“I don’t have to leave.” he said softly. “I can stay.” Matt nodded and wrapped his arms around Foggy. 

“Don’t go ever.” Foggy laughed a little. He had forgotten how amusing Matt was when he was exhausted. He turned into a five year old. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Buddy.” 

“Good.” Matt squeezed Foggy once for emphasis, starting to fall asleep on him. 

“Hey, hey, none of that.” Foggy said, nudging Matt. “You have to at least shower and go to bed. 

“Showers are stupid.” Matt grumbled, pulling away reluctantly and standing. “I’d rather do something else.” 

“Like what?” Foggy asked, standing as well, ready to push Matt into the shower if he had to. 

“This.” Matt turned to face Foggy and all of a sudden, they were kissing. Matt was tired, his aim was slightly off, but Foggy didn’t care. He wrapped his arms around the other man and pulled him close, eyes slipping shut as he melted into the kiss. 

It was everything he hoped it would be and somehow worth the years of hoping Matt would notice him. He couldn’t be mad at Matt anymore, not when everything was going right. The moment, though far too short for his liking, was perfect. They broke away a second later, and as Matt tried to lean in for another kiss, Foggy put a gentle hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. 

“Come on, buddy. Shower time. Now.” Matt groaned and protested the whole time, but Foggy got him into the shower, leaning against the bathroom door to make sure Matt didn’t fall asleep on his feet. A short eternity later, Matt was curling up in his bed, reaching for Foggy, waiting for him to get into the bed too. Foggy did, climbing into the bed and wrapping his arms around Matt again, pulling him close. 

Even though Jack had told him that Matt still had it, Foggy was surprised to see the small bear he had gifted Matt years ago on Matt’s other side. 

“What happened to the bear’s eye?” he couldn’t help but ask, and Matt reached out to pull the small bear close, saying something about the bear having a slight vision problem. He held it out to Foggy, who studied it. It was worn, the fur rubbed off in a few places. It looked loved. 

“Glad you like it.” Foggy smiled, watching as Matt held the bear tightly. 

“I never thanked you for it.” Matt realized, rolling over to face Foggy. 

“No need, buddy.” 

“Okay.” Matt dropped the bear and cuddled as close to Foggy as he possibly could, falling asleep in seconds. Foggy followed suit a few minutes later, content to be there holding Matt in his arms. 

*** 

Jack arrived, as he promised, with bagels early the next morning. He came in, unlocking the door and sneaking in, almost cheering when he saw Matt and Foggy cuddled together. 

_About damn time_ , he thought, calling Matt’s phone to wake him up. Matt startled awake and reached for his phone, picking it up quickly. 

“Hello?” Jack hung up and walked into the kitchen. 

“Brought you two bagels.” Matt smiled and closed his eyes, laying back down. 

“Thanks.” 

“You earned it.” Jack grinned, digging out one for himself. Next to Matt, Foggy made quiet waking up noises, groaning and rubbing at his eyes. 

“There’s bagels?” He asked, making no effort to get out of bed. 

“Morning Foggy.” Jack said, holding back a laugh when Foggy tried to pull the sheet over his head and fall back asleep, shocked and disoriented. Matt disentangled himself from Foggy and hopped out of bed, walking across the apartment in search of food. 

“Free bagels, Foggy, come on. You love those.” 

“I do.” Foggy agreed, crawling out of bed. Jack snorted, typing something on his phone. 

“Dad, work can wait until you get to work.” Matt said, finding the coffee Jack had brought with the bagels. Jack glanced up from his phone before looking back down to finish typing his message. 

“This isn’t work, this is me telling Karen that she owes me twenty bucks.” he slid his phone into his pocket once the message sent and went back to spreading cream cheese on his bagel. 

“Why would you owe her money?” Foggy raised his eyebrows, shuffling across the apartment and yawning. 

“She tried to argue that you two weren’t going to start sleeping together for another two months at least and I told her that she was wrong, then she bet me twenty bucks that she was right. Now she owes me.” Behind him, Matt choked on his coffee and Foggy’s eyes went wide in disbelief. 

“You two started betting on our relationship?” he finally managed. 

“Damn straight.” Jack grinned, taking a bite of his bagel. “She thought she knew you better than I did.” 

“Dad, you shouldn’t be making bets with our secretary.” Matt replied when his coughing fit subsided. “There has to be something against it.” 

“It’s too early to argue law.” Jack insisted. 

“We’re all lawyers.” Foggy deadpanned. 

“You got me there.” Jack took another bite of his bagel and headed for the door. “I’m leaving to go work now, some of us don’t have our own law firms. You two lovebirds have fun, make sure Karen knows that she owes me.” he left, resisting the urge to whistle. 

“Your dad is nuts.” Foggy looked at Matt, laughing a little. 

“Probably.” Matt agreed. “But he’s not that bad, either. I really wouldn’t want to have been raised by anyone else.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that's it! If you're still here reading this, thanks so much for reading the whole thing, it really means a lot. While this is the official end to the series, there is a silly epilogue next that was spawned from a friend asking me a question while I was halfway through writing this. As always, thanks to J for the beta read, and I hope you all enjoyed reading! My tumblr is bad-luck-blue-eyes.


End file.
